Meta Brevon
|Sexuality = |Age = |Birthday = |Height = |Weight = |Element = |Status = Cybernetic Fusion |Body = Mostly Brevon's build, but with added Wings and a Cybernetic Tail |Skin = Metallic Dark Grey Armor Plating |Fur = |Scales = |Feathers = |Markings = |Hair = Orange, burning Uni-brow |Eyes = Burning yellow-orange |Clothes = |LoveInterest = |Relatives = |Friends = ??? |Enemies = Lilac, Carol, Milla, Torque |Affiliations = Brevon's army, Space Pirates |Occupation = Universal Conqueror, leader of two intergalactic armies. |Alignment = Villain |Likes = ??? |Dislikes = Anyone who stands in his way! |Weapons = Kinectic Blast Cannon, Micro-Missile launcher |Abilities = *Sharp Claws at tips of fingers (can also be poisonous if need be) *Long Sharp Tail (can also be poisonous if need be) *Mid-Long Distance Flight |Moves = |ThemeMusic = ??? |Appearances = ??? |CreationDate = ??? |Creator = DSXZ (Fusion Character Only!) Licensing |VoiceActor = }} Meta Brevon is a cybernetically enhanced augmented version of the standard Brevon he once was seen from Freedom Planet. History (The story of Brevon from Freedom Planet roughly remains the same. The stream of time splits at around his escape, however, his actions have already been in effect even before arriving in Avalice the first time.) Pre-Spectrum Chasers Pursuit It all starts in the vast emptiness of Space. Brevon was in his Dreadnought, when the scanners aboard his ship picked up some unusual debris. He aquired said debris and studied it, only to discover they were the remains of some Dragon-like Cyborghttps://metroid.fandom.com/wiki/Meta_Ridley. Knowing it would take too long to study these remains, Brevon locked the pieces up in a Chest aboard the Dreadnought Storage Room. Some short time after this event, Brevon was being hunted down by the Spectrum Chasers, and the events of Freedom Planet shortly follow after... Brevon's Downfall ...After escaping his doomed Dreadnought at the hands of Team Lilac, Brevon returningly flees to Avalice and hides there in an unknown location unbeknownst to our heroes. However, he was able to secure the chest containing the Cyborg parts. Without hesitation and using whatever leftover machines available to him, Brevon commenced with a Cybernetic Fusion, combining the deceased parts with that unto his own flesh and blood. Now realizing the info of whose parts he has Fused with, he has now become Meta Brevon, Tyrannical Overlord and Commander of Two armies! Ruthless, Reborn, and Revengeful, he will stop at nothing to conquer the entire universe and beyond. Reborn Terror Analyzing his own power level, he easily gains the strength to strike back at Avalice. Utilizing his newfound power, he Single-Handedly destroys the Kingdom of Shang Tu. He then quickly burns the entire Shang Mu district in an instant. And finally, reduces Shuigang and all of its inhabitants, to ash. There remained only one Avalician score to settle now. He waits for Team Lilac in the middle of Dragon Valley forest. All three girls try to stop this reborn menace! Sadly, Meta Brevon's enhancements prove to be overwhelming: His speed can easily keep up with Lilac's own, he easily sideswipes Carol with his new and long powerful tail, and easily blocks Milla's Alchemy with his large and powerful wings. In the end, the three girls are ultimately defeated, and to show how much his hate for all of them truly are, He grabs Lilac with his sharp hands... his tail pierces her body as Carol and Milla witness the horror. With the strongest one out of the way, he then proceeds to choke Milla. He ultimately throws her in front of a downed Carol, then he quickly thrusts hard his Sharp tail into Milla's back. Now fulfilled with his final act of vengence, Meta Brevon flies away and leaves behind a fainted Carol to suffer alone in a crater of a Planet. Meta Brevon now seeks to rebuild his vast arsenal along with his knowledge of two armies. The universe is his for the taking. Appearance Meta Brevon remains roughly the same as his normal self. He has slightly increased in size, and due to Cybernetic Fusion, he now sports large wings from his back and a Tail as well. Skills and Abilities He can shoot plasma beams from his mouth much like his "Dragon-half". He is also equipped with an array of Micro-Bombs and Missile ballistics, both of which, have been enhanced with his own knowledge of high-class weaponry. Brevon has also melded parts of his knife at the base tip of his tail. His hands also exhibit sharp nails. Thanks to the large wings, he is capable of almost indefinite flight. Trivia * Meta Brevon is the only Fusion character of DSXZ's that is vastly different from the rest: **Meta Brevon is the only Fusion character not to utilize a Potara in said Fusion of self. **He is also the only Fusion not to be associated with Lilac in any way. References See Also *Meta Brevon Logbook Scan Category:Alternate Universe Counterparts Category:Brevon Counterparts